1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a support for roadway signs and in a particular to a support which can be quickly disconnected from a ground retaining foundation so as to free the roadway from any hindrance when the sign is removed.
2. Prior Art
Many roadway signs are needed for specific periods of time but need to be held to the ground firmly when in use. Some of those signs are provided with a rigid, heavy base which needs to be transported on location and removed and carried away when its purpose has ended. The transportation of such heavy and voluminous base is expensive.
Other roadway signs need to be frequently and periodically put in place and removed when the traffic is heavy or light or when the conditions of the road require specific identification for definite periods of time.
In most of these cases, the signs need to be generally removed for most of the time and accordingly, the surface of the road needs to the free of hindrance which may cause accidents or damages to the cars.
A search of the prior art has revealed only one patent which relates to a collapsible roadway signal assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,749 to Henry Lindner involves a disk member which is adapted to pivot about an axis and is adapted to be demountable. This assembly has a different structure than the one presently disclosed and claimed.